This Place Is Full Of Memories
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: LP get stuck in the Libary in 5.09 Peyton blinked and walked past him trying not to rub against him as she did so, he just said one thing, and already it was too much...


**A/N~ One-Shot.**

Okay so I was just eating my daily pot of yoghurt, when my mind conjured this up lol it's set during 5.09…with Lucas and Peyton stuck in that Library…just so you know Lucas's game already finished, and all the girls did get stuck in the library lol and had their catfights, and Tim didn't know how to open the door someone found them…flashbacks are in _italics._

* * *

Lucas sat down on the bleachers staring into space, arms resting on his knees, clad in his suit, guessing Lindsey hadn't shown he stood up and took one last idle look around the gym, and is brought back to simpler times, when he was seventeen, it reminds him of a conversation he had just a few weeks ago, where he was stood in the exact same place.

_He hears the soft clicking of heels resounding of the gym walls; he already knows who it is, so he turns around._

"_Hey, think maybe Whitey will let you out of practice early so we can catch a movie"_

_Lucas drops his head and lets out a laugh before looking at her again. "What are you doing Peyton?"_

_She walks as she talks. "Just pretending for a second that were still seventeen and nothings changed" _

_He can't help but notice that she looks broken._

Lucas shakes himself rid of these thoughts; going through it once was bad enough, so he makes his way over to the door and pulls the door shut behind him, trying to lock away her _soft _voice, which often invades his mind.

He looks around the halls of the school, that has changed in so many ways during the years, and no ones in sight, he must have been in their for a long time, he trudges forward intent on going home; he doesn't like the deafening silence that makes up the halls…

It may be different but there's a heck load of _memories here._

After Mia had gone, Peyton stayed in the studio for a little while, seeing as Brooke and Haley were probably still out with Lindsey, so instead she lay atop her pool table while listening to a few of her favorite LP's.

She and Lindsey had both been at fault today in many ways, Peyton knew she should have taken the high road, instead of firing back, but every time she caught a glimpse of _that _ring, it all fell apart, she hated that she felt like this, that she even became _that _person today, she was supposed to be letting go…

But it was just too _damn hard._

Deciding that she should lock up, Peyton pulled on her jacket and switched off the lights before walking over to the door which on the other side held the school gym, and pulled in open seeing as no one was there, Peyton decided to take a detour through the gym, quickly rushing through it, she didn't want to hear her own echoes of what she has said in here.

This place was full of _memories._

Peyton made her way down the hall, stopping every once and a while to look at the art works on display, and before she knew it she was standing in front of the library doors, and walking through them, yet again.

Lucas neared the school entrance, and tugged of his tie, but stopped when he found himself staring at the library doors.

Lucas made his way into the library; it felt very odd to be in here again, the last time he was in here was at the party after Keith's death.

"_I know how you are, I'm the same way"_

He makes his way over to the shelves and notices a pizza box on top; somebody had already been in here today he figured and threw the box in the bin, he heard the sound of pages being turned somewhere between the stacks of shelves and followed the noise, thinking that a student may still be here.

He walked around the stacks and stopped in his tracks, he would know that blonde head of hair anywhere, she had her back to him and he could tell from where he was standing that she was reading a book…_his book._

Lucas stayed rooted to the spot unsure of what to say, seeing as how they left things, and hadn't spoken since, he didn't have much time to figure out what to say, because she turned around.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Peyton said mildly surprised, not even bothered that she was still clutching his book

Lucas tucked his hands in his pockets. "I just came in here to remember"

Peyton blinked and walked past him trying not to rub against him as she did so, he just said one thing, and already it was _too_ much.

Lucas followed her out into the open section of the library, and watched as she dropped her head back and let out a laugh, this was not happening again.

Lucas was a little more than confused. "What's so funny?"

Peyton turned to him and put his book on the desk, and place her hand on her hip. "Luke please tell me that when you came in here you left the door open"

Lucas shook his head, catching on to what she was implying; he heard this morning that they were fixing the library doors. "Umm"

Peyton huffed and ran a hand through her hair. "This cannot be happening, again"

"Again?" Lucas questioned as he sat himself on one of the shelves.

Peyton was now pacing. "Yes again! First Lindsey, now you"

Lucas stood up. "Wait Lindsey was here?"

Peyton sighed "Uh huh…and it kind of came to blows"

Lucas groaned, he knew this was coming. "Peyton were you mean to Lindsey again?"

Peyton blew out a puff of air, but decided not to argue, that was all they seemed to do lately. "Yeah…it kind of happens when someone makes a joke of you bleeding on the carpet floor"

Lucas looked up at Peyton, and can see how that was affecting her. "Peyton I –"

Peyton held a hand up and murmured something about sitting down, and Lucas dropped his head dejectedly.

Lucas found her ten minutes later, sitting on the floor her head resting back against the shelf, this was were _they _hid out.

Lucas sat down next to her without a word, having her close, and with all these memories, was sucking the breath out of him.

They sat there in silence for a bit, until Lucas spoke. "Peyton I'm sorry, I'm sure Lindsey didn't mean it-"

Peyton turned her head to face him a strange sense of déjà vu filling up her mind; it was like stepping back in to another time

"It's okay, we were both at fault, we both said and did things that we shouldn't of"

Lucas looked back up at her, and Peyton had to look away.

"They changed the carpet"

Peyton looked back at Lucas. " I know"

Without thinking anyting of it Lucas grasped Peyton's hand gentley

This was all becoming _too much._

"If I say I love you right now…will you hold it against me?" Lucas said gruffly

Peyton's eyes filled with tears.

"Come here" Lucas gentley whispers.

Peyton moves closer, as he cups the side of her face, and presses her lips to his, he tilts his head slightly to deepen it, and her hand goes to his hair.

Lucas pulls away but rests his head aginst hers."Just in case we don't make it out of here"

Peyton doesn't know it yet, but when they get out of here, he's going to break it off with Lindsey.

* * *

sooo what do you think?


End file.
